buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Unite (Live Forever)
"Unite (Live Forever)" is the 3rd ending theme for Future Card Buddyfight Triple D, which is performed by British duo, Bars and Melody. CD The single is released for most parts of the planet. It comes with 0 Promo Cards Lyrics |-|English= Leo Yeah, Bars and Melody Charlie I've been feeling kind of lonely without you now, when you're not around When we unite together, we shared the stars, the moon and the ocean There's no way I'm leaving here without you now (without you now) We only get one life, so let's make it now before it's all over Leo We're living life right now, no checking out Making our new sounds, so check it out You can't bring us down, now I doubt Both That you'll keep up 'cause we'll keep going Charlie Tonight we're never letting go From London to Tokyo Tonight turn up the radio Sing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Tonight we're never letting go From London to Tokyo Tonight turn up the radio Sing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh We're gonna be alright Let's stick together We're gonna be okay We'll live forever Leo Wait, I don't want this to end I don't want an enemy, all I want is a friend And in that time that you feel so low And there's nobody around and nowhere to go Blindness from the truth, we can stare at the sun You can't separate us, ah, we will always be one Moulded and shaped, unbreakable state Skin that you believe, it's a beautiful day I wish that we could fly far away from it But I think I know a place to get away from this We can be strong as long as we stick together Never letting go we can live forever Charlie Tonight we're never letting go From London to Tokyo Tonight turn up the radio Sing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Tonight we're never letting go From London to Tokyo Tonight turn up the radio Sing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh We're gonna be alright Let's stick together We're gonna be okay We'll live forever We're gonna be alright Let's stick together We're gonna be okay We'll live forever I ain't gonna ever I ain't gonna ever I ain't gonna let you down I ain't gonna leave I ain't gonna leave Always gonna be around, oh I ain't gonna ever I ain't gonna ever I ain't gonna let you down Wake me up and bring me daylight We are far from town Oooh, we're gonna live forever Oooh, we're gonna live forever Oooh, we're gonna live forever Oooh, we're gonna live forever Tonight we're never letting go From London to Tokyo Tonight turn up the radio Sing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Tonight we're never letting go From London to Tokyo Tonight turn up the radio Sing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh We're gonna be alright Let's stick together We're gonna be okay We'll live forever We're gonna be alright Let's stick together We're gonna be okay We'll live forever Video Gallery C1h0KE8UQAAaHXn.jpg tumblr_ojhpjtSdYC1svhpylo7_r1_250.gif C1hxld1VIAAhElG.jpg C1hxmf-UkAA-vEr.jpg C1hjunIUAAAVr5Q.jpg tumblr_ojdxn9bANh1rq0tmeo1_1280.png C1hzHm4VQAEUNXy.jpg tumblr_ojdxn9bANh1rq0tmeo2_1280.png C1rfsuAXEAU3UIR.jpg C1rfy_dWgAEjQX5.jpg C1h6TcHUkAAXByQ.jpg C2IQqwdUsAAlURN.jpg C1rf8WhVQAA0i21.jpg C1rhNtqUkAAiThE.jpg C2IQr1YUkAAB2JO.jpg C1h6VCdVEAAz0K9.jpg C1iNYeyWQAUq4Al.jpg C2IQsr4UcAAtfD1.jpg C1rhSYUUsAAJDxa.jpg C1rhX7dUoAAFgyK.jpg tumblr_ojhpjtSdYC1svhpylo4_250.gif C1hx4USUkAAiU7u.jpg C1rfa3EUcAEAWqT.jpg|Unite (Live Forever) ending card tumblr_ojhpjtSdYC1svhpylo8_r1_250.gif GIFs tumblr_ojhpjtSdYC1svhpylo6_250.gif tumblr_ojhpjtSdYC1svhpylo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_ojhpjtSdYC1svhpylo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_ojhpjtSdYC1svhpylo2_250.gif tumblr_ojhpjtSdYC1svhpylo3_250.gif tumblr_ojhpjtSdYC1svhpylo5_250.gif tumblr_ojhpjtSdYC1svhpylo4_250.gif tumblr_ojhpjtSdYC1svhpylo1_250.gif Trivia *It is currently the only ending theme to have English as its origin language. *It can be heard at the end of episodes 40-51 in the anime. *It's the first and only ending theme to have English lyrics. *This is the first ending theme to be played through the end of the Japanese dub episodes. Category:Song